


Chili Powder, Ice Cubes, and a Carousel

by complexQuanta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexQuanta/pseuds/complexQuanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A followup to biichan's amazing remix of DoctorV's amazing moiralleigance fic.</p><p>In which we learn exactly what Troll Cosmo was suggesting with the chili powder, the ice cubes, your moirail, and a carousel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chili Powder, Ice Cubes, and a Carousel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For A Smile They Can Share The Night (The Movie Never Ends Roadtrip)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310467) by [biichama (biichan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichama). 



You step out of a long shower, into your shitty hotel room. John is lounging on the shitty bedding pile, sleepily flipping through a magazine; warm from your shower, you wish you could curl up next to him and sleep forever. He looks up, and pats the pile next to him. No! You have better things to do today than be seduced!

Well, maybe for a minute....You throw on a pair of shamefully comfortable sweats. (You were almost worried that you were being too optimistic when you packed them. Ha! You knew you'd get some on this trip.) You start to curl up next to John, and ...

"Troll Cosmo?" you ask, surprised.

"It's their pale romance tips compilation!" John says, obviously proud, then flushes, getting embarassed. "I mean, not that we need things like that, obviously, I just thought that...now that our relationship was getting more serious, I wanted to...know what you were expecting?"

You laugh. "John, reading stupid romance magazines isn't going to teach you anything about real relationships! Where did you even get that, anyway?" You curl up around him, smelling the scent of his deodorant.

"The hotel snack bar had a few...magazines," says John. "Mostly things like this. They don't do much to hide what kind of place they are."

"I'm almost surprised they didn't have an hourly rate posted," you say glibly, happily. You totally did it in a seedy motel last night, and at this rate you're about to get lucky again.

"They had one suggestion that I thought you might like, actually..." says John coyly. You raise an eyebrow and wait. "It's this thing with ice cubes, chili powder, and --"

"A carousel?" you interrupt. "Seriously? Nepeta was telling me about that one. It sounded insane. I can't believe it made their best-of list."

"I really think you'd like it! You're always so...fast, so sharp, always going at full speed. It says that it helps you focus on the experience. And, well," his face scrunches up for a moment, like he's making a decision, before he becomes determined. "We'd have to break in somewhere to get the carousel to ourselves. I kind of wanted to do that for you. You can just trust me, and let me set everything up, and...it's something I'd like to do for you. For us."

With a sappy romantic speech like that, how could you have said no?


End file.
